Many processes involve manipulations of objects. For example, assembly or disassembly of a system such as a piece of furniture or an engine may comprise many individual steps that each involve movement, placement, and/or modification of a potentially large number of objects. As such, many opportunities may exist for making errors during a process that involves manipulating objects.